1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side under spoiler mounting structure, which is suitable for use in mounting a side under spoiler, which extends in the front-rear direction of a vehicle body, to a side surface of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a vehicle trim piece (side under spoiler mounting structure) that includes a lengthy base that is bonded to a vehicle body with a double-stick tape, a decorative hollow cover (hereinafter referred to simply as cover) that is flexible and extends along the base, and a means provided on the cover and the base for joining the cover to the base in a snap-on manner (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 3362848).
There has also been known a side under spoiler mounting structure embodied by a bracket that is lengthy in the front-rear direction of a vehicle body and bonded to the vehicle body with a double-stick tape, and that mounts a side under spoiler to the vehicle body by allowing the side under spoiler to be moved in the front-rear direction of the vehicle body so that a supporting portion of the bracket and an attachment portion of the side under spoiler engage (see, e.g., Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-313860).